Let's Play Minecraft/Overview
Let's Play Minecraft is a popular 'Let's Play...' series produced by Achievement Hunter and to date is the longest running 'Let's Play...' series produced by the team. The first Let's Play Minecraft episode was a roaring success pulling in more than 1 million views per episode, which ultimately led to a weekly series being set up and new episodes released every Friday in accordance with the first. Geoff stated in an episode of AHWU said that he and the rest of the Achievement Hunter staff will "upload new Minecraft Let's Play videos every week now until we die" showing the commitment the team has to the series. Overview The Let's Play Minecraft series is a weekly series consisting of 5 Achievement Hunter members; Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ray. The series later expanded to include Ryan, who became a regular, and occasionally Caleb would join in and most of the time be a medium between community members and the AH team when playing on a community made map. Primarily, they use the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft, with each episode usually being thirty to forty minutes long sometimes expanding into a 2 or 3 part episode. The first episode was released on 11th May 2012 and the team will soon be reaching their 50th milestone 1 day and 1 year later. During the first few episodes, the five of them only explored the world and 'griefed' each other. This includes killing each other, destroying each other's houses, and accidentally getting lost or misplacing blocks in a hilarious fashion. In later episodes, the series started to focus primarily on goal/competition based gameplay, with a number of activities based around popular PC-version variants such; Hunger Games, parkour and The Walls. The prize for winning a competition is a tower of four gold blocks known as the Tower of Pimps. Each of the core members also has a role/quirk that defines their behavior in the series: *Geoff's character skin is the Master Chief. He is usually the person announcing and running all the competitions. He appears to be the most competitive, as seen by his reactions to losses. He also did not compete in as much Tower competitions as the remainder of the crew, instead standing by and watching the competition, or having set up the objective beforehand. *Jack's character skin is the biker from Trials HD. He is usually the one that goes off on his own, due to him being tormented by other players. He is the quietest member of the players. He has won one team-based competition, (The Walls, with Caleb) and is currently in third place overall with five Tower wins. He often builds houses. *Michael's skin is Banjo from Banjo Kazooie. At first, Michael's defining quirk was that he didn't know how to play, often making mistakes. Since then he has learned and now his quirk is that he is usually aggressive towards other players, especially Gavin, and refers to himself as "Mogar" as his Warrior name. He is easily the best fighter of the group and could probably take out the others with just a stone sword. *Gavin's skin is a Creeper. He constantly harasses and ridicules other players, so he is frequently the target of the other players' rage, even to the point where they'll physically attack him. He is also well known for griefing others constructs, usually leading to hysterical rages. Since the new update, his name no longer appears above his head and he is often mistaken for an actual creeper. Despite being one of the only two members (the other being Ray) to have played the game prior to the original Let's Play, he often fails at what he does because of his own actions. Even though he is the one who created the original Tower of Pimps, he has won the Tower of Pimps only one time during Let's Play Minecraft Episode 23 - Hunger Games. *Ray's skin is a man in a tuxedo. He bases this off Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. In going with this character, he is often seen carrying roses in his inventory and showering roses onto the winner of the week's challenge or standing next to walls and showing close-ups of his players face. He also has the most success in the competition games, having won the Tower of Pimps more than anyone else, and he has also won 6 non-tower competitions. He also opens the episodes by shouting "LLLLLET'S PLAY!" and throwing roses while shouting. One the things which he says often is, " Shout out to ..." He refers to himself as the best in Let's Play Minecraft, and is shown to be as such. *Ryan's skin is a Scotsman. Ryan joined the Let's Plays shortly after joining Achievement Hunter. Ryan was originally only the PC guy, but is now a full Achievement Hunter member and competes in Let's Play Minecraft almost every Friday. Ryan is usually quiet like Jack, although he occasionally breaks the rules in the Let's Play videos, although not always intentionally. In Episode 37, he broke the rules and then lied about it, which got him yelled at. Also, in Episode 38 he cheated by killing Ray when he was not supposed to. (this was by accident, as he said he wasn't paying attention and didn't hear Ray say power-up.) Despite being in less Let's Plays, he has won the Tower of Pimps more times than Caleb and Gavin, and is tied with Geoff with two Tower wins. *Caleb's main skin is a nurse, although he also appeared with other skins, such as a wrestler in Episode 28. Caleb usually appears for larger community-made maps, for example the Grifball map and the Labyrinth map. He frequently only plays as a referee/co-commentator for competitions and is the one who communicates with the players making the maps. He has since been banned from competition due to excessive screen looking and cheating, and he is the only one out of all seven Let's Players who has never held the Tower of Pimps.